


#RoleModelStark2018

by Thunderfire69



Series: Tony Stark, a mentor? More like a father in disguise. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Tony’s Tony Stark so it’s okay, Food Fight, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Thanos with a burning passion, IW can be burned at the stake, Infinity War broke me, Infinity War: Part One Compliant, My boys know Musical choreography, Oh And Thanos dies, Other, Peter has a nightmare, Soft Dad Stark, Thanos can actually go and die, Tony and Peter looooove musicals, Tony has cosplayed Hamilton, Tony is a good dad, Tony kills Thanos, Vines are referenced, and somehow convinced Peter it was for science purposes, but it ends up just pure fluff, illegally, infinity war fix-it, it’s angst at the start, kind of, okay I think that’s enough tags, so I wrote this, so they watch Hamilton, well more like Thotnos am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Tony lost his son.And then got him back again, three months later.Of course, fluff follows.-Or-Tony brutally murders Thanos (more like Thotnos), Peter has a nightmare and then the two just be the idiots they are for like 500000000 years.





	#RoleModelStark2018

Tony pressed a very formidable blade even closer to Thanos’ neck, his face contorting in rage.

“I’m going to ask you one more time- bring them back, or we’ll kill you and do it ourselves.”

Thanos’ cold, hard eyes stared up at Tony, and his lips parted to utter a single word. 

“Never.”

Furious, Tony yanked the blade back and forcefully drove it deep into Thanos’ neck, blood pooling onto the ground. The large being coughed, smiling despite the situation.

“You’ll never do it. You’ll never bring them back.”

“You took them from me. YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!” Tony yanked the blade from Thanos’ neck and hefted it, ready to strike again, only to feel a hand land gently on his arm. 

“Don’t.” Steve’s quiet tone met Tony’s ears. “He’s not worth it.”

“He took them! He took  _ him _ ! He took the kid.” 

“And we’ll get him back. But he’s already dying, Tony. Leave him. He’s not worth it.” Steve attempted to pull Tony away from Thanos, but Tony yanked his arm away angrily.

“He took him!” 

“Tony, stop! This is getting you  _ nowhere _ !” This time, Steve forcefully wrapped his arms around Tony and lifted the struggling man off the ground, carrying him away from the slowly dying Thanos. Even as the limp body of the villain faded from Tony’s view, he kept struggling and yelling, “He took him! He took him!”

 

Hours later, Tony sat alone in his lab, his eyes red and puffy, his head barely lifted off the desk. Everytime he threatened to fall asleep, he jerked himself back awake, eyes darting around the lab for a second before slumping again, defeated.

“Tony?” Steve’s gentle tone split the air.

“What?” Tony half-snapped, voice cracking slightly from misuse. He turned to see Steve’s head poking around the doorframe.

“Someone’s here to see you.” Steve’s face disappeared, and Tony turned back to his desk with a sigh.

“Unless it’s something to do with getting the kid back, I don’t care.”

“Mr… Mr Stark?”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, and he turned again, scarcely believing his ears and eyes. Standing in the doorway of his lab was Peter, mask clutched in one hand, eyes wide and child-like.

“Kid.” The word came out in a breath, and then suddenly Tony was up and covering the distance between them and pulling the-  _ his  _ kid into his arms, letting his chin rest on the top of Peter’s head. He feels Peter’s arms come up to rest across his back, and for a moment Tony’s breath hitched as he remembered the last time Peter clung onto him like this before he relaxed back into the moment because his kid was  _ here _ , and he’s  _ safe  _ and he’s  _ alive.  _ Suddenly Tony was aware of the tears that had escaped from his eyes, but for once he didn’t care. All that mattered was that his kid was  _ alive. _

Tony didn’t know how long they stood there, just holding each other, Peter’s face hidden in Tony’s shirt and Tony’s chin resting on top of Peter’s hair, before the two finally pulled away. Immediately Tony’s gaze was flicking over Peter, checking for injuries, cuts, bruises-  _ anything _ .

“Mr Stark.” Peter’s quiet tone met Tony’s ears, and he looked up, meeting the young boy’s gaze.

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? No bruises, or cuts, or-”

“ _ Mr Stark. _ ” Peter’s tone grew firm. “I’m fine. I’m completely  _ fine _ .”

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “You’re  _ back _ .”

Peter gently reached out to put a hand on Tony’s arm. “Yeah. And I’m not going anywhere. I mean, you need my brains, right?”

Tony snorted. “Not like I’m a scientist or anything.”

Peter laughed, but it soon turned into a yawn. Tony’s eyes flicked to the clock. 

_ 1am? Holy shi- _

“Come on, kiddo. Off to bed.”

“But I’m not-” Peter’s sentence was cut off with another yawn. “Okay, maybe I’m a  _ bit  _ tired…”

“Come on,” Tony repeated, guiding the Spiderling from the lab and down the hall. “We’ve still got a room set up for you, you know. It was… just in case.”

“Oh. Cool.” Peter yawned again. 

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to change into pyjamas and start to settle into bed. Tony smiled at the boy before starting to walk out of the room, despite wanting to stay.

“Mr Stark?” Peter’s sleepy form shifted as he sat up. “Can you… can you stay?”

Tony felt relief flood him, and he nodded. “Sure kid.” He walked the distance to Peter’s bed and sat beside the boy, absentmindedly running his fingers through Peter’s hair. The boy leaned into Tony’s touch a little, and the man smiled. It wasn’t long before Peter fell asleep, and Tony found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. Figuring the kid was fine, he got up to go to his room. He was almost out the door when he heard a small whimper from the general direction of Peter. Frowning, he turned and looked back to see the boy starting to twitch in his sleep.

“Mr Stark…” Peter’s brow creased and he began to thrash around more. “No! Mr Stark! Don’t… don’t let me go… don’t let me go,  _ please… _ ”

“Peter, it’s just a dream. Wake up.” Tony’s voice was soft, just loud enough to wake the boy, who immediately shot up, breathing heavily, his eyes darting around before he relaxed.

“You okay kid?” Tony’s voice was soft, knowing Peter’s Spidey-senses could be on high-alert. “What… what happened?”

“I-” Peter’s eyes widened for a moment, before his chin dropped so that his face was pointed towards the bed, hiding his expression from Tony.

“Peter, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay. But I can’t help you if you don’t.”

“You know… Homecoming? The fight with the Vulture?” Peter’s eyes stayed trained on the bed. “I… I didn’t tell you  _ everything _ .”

Tony’s eyes widened, but he said nothing, despite wanting to question to boy intensely, wanting to reprimand him, to yell, to do  _ something _ .

“We… we were in a warehouse. His wings- I thought he was trying to hit me, but it turns out he was just trying to bring the warehouse down on top of me.”

“ _ Just trying to bring the warehouse down on top of you _ ?!?” Tony looked downright  _ murderous.  _ “He could have crushed you!”

“Well, he didn’t,” Peter muttered. “I managed to lift it.”

“You lifted a goddamn  _ warehouse _ ?” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have taken your suit. If you had your suit, we could have tracked you, or you could have contacted us… we-  _ I  _ could have helped.”

Peter fell silent for a moment, before shakily saying, “In-In the dream, you  _ were  _ there. I begged you to help me but… you left me. You  _ left  _ me.” The boy was shaking now, silent tears rolling down his face as he fought to keep his breathing steady.

“Pete, kid, look at me,” Tony said gently, putting his arm around the shaking boy’s shoulders. Peter slowly complied, looking up to reveal the heartbreaking expression on his face.

“I’m not going to leave you, ok?” Tony paused, thinking his words over for a second. He never was good with expressing emotions, but here goes nothing. “For the past two months, we’ve been trying to get you  _ out  _ of that stupid stone. And for the past two months, I’ve ran on virtually no sleep because everytime I close my eyes, I’m back on Titan and you’re fading away again, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. So I’m not going to leave you.”

Eyes wide in surprise, Peter took no time in giving Tony and tight side-hug, who easily returned it. God, this kid would be the death of him. In a good way. 

“You really need to get some sleep, kid, and so do I.” Tony nudged Peter with his knee. “Budge over.”

“What?” Peter’s eyes widened more, if that was possible, as he glanced up at Tony.

“You heard me. Move over.”

The Spiderling did just that, shuffling over to make room for Tony, who proceeded to lay down right next to Peter. 

“I said I’m not leaving, didn’t I?”

Tony swore he could see Peter roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, Yeah, you did,” Peter replied teasingly, though there was still a slight tremor to his voice. Sighing, Tony shuffled over a bit to put his arm around Peter’s shoulders, which resulted in the boy rolling over and burying his head into Tony’s chest. Smiling slightly, Tony put his other arm around Peter, holding him in place.

“Sleep.” Tony let his head rest onto the pillow. “Go to sleep.”

 

When Tony woke, he was laying on his back, Peter’s head resting on his chest. The Spiderling was still asleep, and Tony smiled before gently shaking him awake.

“Morning, Spider-Boy.” Tony glanced at the clock on the bedside. “Or should I say afternoon, since it’s 2pm.”

“What?” Peter groggily sat up, then his eyes shot open. “2pm? We sleep that long?”

“Yeah. Saving the world takes a lot out of you, huh?” Tony sat up slower than Peter had, taking time to stretch. 

“Oh God, Aunt May!” Peter’s eyes stretched wide. “She’ll want to know I’m safe-”

“Relax, kid.” Tony yawned, stretching out an arm and hearing the joints crack in a satisfying way. “I told May you were here last night, and not to worry. I also said you were recovering, so you might not be back straight away, and from the looks of things, you’re better off staying here for a day or so, where we can keep an eye on you.”

“Oh.” The boy visibly relaxed, and Tony hauled himself off the bed. 

“Right time for… breakfast? A late lunch? Whatever, just some meal. Food. Etc.”

Peter laughed, and Tony was glad to hear the sound. 

“Alright, I just hope your cooking is better than Aunt May’s.”

“I think your Aunt could ruin two minute noodles. No offence.” Tony began to walk towards the kitchen, the Spiderling trotting at his side.

“None taken, since it’s true,” Peter replied, just before they arrived at their destination.

“How do you feel about…” Tony paused, opening a cupboard. “Pancakes?”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Peter said, pretending to think about it, a teasing glint in his eye. “I guess it’ll do.”

“Whatever you say, your Highness,” Tony said with a mock bow. He then busied himself with making pancakes while the boy sat at the table, sipping at a glass of juice and just taking in the fact that- oh, I don’t know,  _ Tony Stark actually gave a shit about him and now he was sitting here while Tony made him pancakes.  _

Soon enough, said Tony Stark was serving up said pancakes, and the two began eating in relative silence, something that was hard to come by when Peter Parker was around.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Peter’s mind, and before he could think better of it, a small piece of pancake had splattered onto Tony’s face. The man looked up, only to see Peter “innocently” eating his pancakes.

“Oh, it is on you little shit,” Tony said, just loud enough for Peter to hear.

“What?” Peter asked, feigning innocence. “What’d I do?”

“You really are a little shit.” With that, Tony picked up the syrup bottle and squeezed syrup into Peter’s hair, who faked a gasp.

“You dare mess with my  _ hair _ ?” Peter picked up a full pancake and tossed it at Tony, who attempted to dodge, but was too close range to miss it entirely and half of it ended up on his face and in his hair. Smirking, Tony picked up a pancake of his own and smooshed it into Peter’s scalp.

And on it went, until finally the two stopped, both covered in syrup, ice-cream, berries, pancake and somehow flour. By this point, they were both sitting on the floor, grinning like idiots, looking at the absolute  _ mess  _ they’d created. Tony reached over and pulled a bit of pancake from Peter’s hair, then popped it into his mouth.

“Still tastes good,” he commented. Peter wrinkled his nose.

“Mr Stark, you’re gross.”

“Oh, I’m gross?” Tony pointedly looked at Peter. “You’re the one who  _ started  _ it.”

“I’m not the one eating pancakes that have been in people’s  _ hair _ .”

“And whose fault is it that pancakes were in your hair?” Tony shot back.

“Yours. You’re the one who put it in my hair.”

“I was defending myself! You threw pancakes at me in the first place!”

“Okay, maybe I did, but that was no reason to attack my  _ hair _ .” Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony.

“All the  _ more  _ reason to attack your hair.” Tony pulled himself up off the floor. “We should probably clean this up.”

“So  _ now  _ you’re being a responsible adult?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Tony offered a hand to Peter, who took and allowed himself to be pulled up off the floor. “You go shower. I’ll worry about the mess here.”

“It’s going to take forever to get the syrup from my hair, just so you know,” Peter grumbled as he left the room, but a small smile still played across his face. Tony, smirking, began to clean up the mess they’d left.

 

Two showers and a lot of cleaning later, and the two were both clean and sitting on the couch, both completely tired out and just not even bothered moving. Tony felt Peter shuffle a bit next to him, and moments later felt Peter’s leg accidentally brush against his.

“Kid?”

“Mhm?” Peter’s head turned to look at him, eyes half-lidded.

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” Tony paused. “And if there’s something that you want to watch that I don’t have, I can just buy it.” Before Peter could protest, Tony powered on with, “I’m a billionaire, 20 or so dollars on a movie is nothing, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter mumbled. He fell silent for a moment before meekly saying, “Can we watch- wait I don’t know if you’d be able to get it…”

“I’m Tony freaking Stark, I can get pretty much anything. Except immunity for committing crimes like murder.”

Peter laughed a bit at this. “Alright, your point is made. I was wondering if you had access to, like, musicals?”

“So you’re a musicals fan?” Tony raised an eyebrow, and Peter looked a bit embarrassed, until Tony continued with, “I am too, if I’m honest. Name a musical, and I’ll probably have the bootleg  _ somewhere  _ around.”

(#RolemodelStark2018)

“Do you have Hamilton?”

“ _ Do I? _ You seriously think I  _ wouldn’t  _ have Hamilton?” Tony pulled up the Hamilton bootleg. “Do you know the amount of times I’ve tried to cosplay Hamilton? Actually no don’t answer-”

“I did walk in on you cosplaying him that one time, you told me it was for a science experiment.” Peter started laughing. “You told me it was for a  _ science experiment how was I stupid enough to believe that. _ ”

“Alright, shut up, I’m starting the video.”

 

One Hamilton bootleg, terribly off-key singing, many tears and a meal later, and the two were both going to bed. Well, they were about to when Peter stopped Tony and said, “We should reenact the war.”

“What?”

“With Yorktown playing in the background.”

“That is literally the best idea you’ve ever had, kid.” Tony vaulted over the couch to grab his StarkPhone.

“How are you more fit than me?” Peter asked, walking  _ around  _ the couch like a perfectly normal human being.

“I’ve had more practise.” Tony stuck out his tongue at Peter before playing the song.

Not even ten seconds into the song, and Peter started doing the exact dance that was done in the performance of Hamilton.

Not even five seconds after that, Tony had joined in.

They got through the entire song, then both stood there, breathing heavily for a moment.

“Holy shit.” Peter glanced over at Tony. “I spent hours learning the choreography to that. I knew it would pay off!”

Tony laughed. “Alright, We should get off to bed, kiddo.”

“And suddenly the responsible adult is back,” Peter said, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Oh, shut up.” Tony started down the hall, and Peter followed.

“What? It’s true!” Peter rushed past Tony to get to the bedroom first.

“You really are such a child.” Tony shakes his head at the Spiderling. “Racing to the bedroom? You’re honestly five.”

“I’m five at  _ heart _ ,” Peter shot back.

“Alright, alright, off to bed now.”

“Yes,  _ Dad _ ,” Peter joked. Tony just shook his head, though something warm spread throughout his chest. Then an idea sparked in Tony’s head, and he smirked to himself as Peter got into bed.

“Night,” Peter mumbled sleepily.

Instead of actually replying, Tony sung the first few lines of  _ Dear Theodosia. _

“Mr Stark whyyyyyy...”

“Because I  _ can _ .” Tony stuck his tongue out at Peter as he left the room. It was only moments later before he heard a single sentence yelled.

“THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN’T FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!”

“LANGUAGE!!!” Tony shot back, which was closely followed by, “AND NO QUOTING VINES!!!”

“FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS!!!” was the reply he got.

Shaking his head, Tony sat down on his bed to pull off his socks. This kid was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi! Finally got an account on here!  
> If any of you have read this when I posted it on Wattpad, you’d know I never write fluff  
> Yet this happened.  
> Also Thotnos can go and be set on fire and killed.


End file.
